gundamonrobloxfandomcom-20200214-history
Nick De Leon state assembly campaign, 2020
The 2020 Wisconsin State Assembly campaign of Nick De Leon was informally announced via Facebook on November 10, 2017. De Leon is running to seek the Democratic nomination for District 88 of the Wisconsin State Assembly. Political positions De Leon is a social democrat, populist, and a progressive whom like his influence, Bernie Sanders, supports the Nordic model. Economic issues Income inequality De Leon's campaign intends to fight the decreasing income of the middle and lower-classes. De Leon cites that the middle class has been in decline and the way to rebuild would be to restore workers unions and increase the state minimum wage. Taxes De Leon supports raising taxes on state capital gains and and the upper-class. Some of the added revenues will be used to lower for middle and lower-classes. 'Jobs' De Leon promotes the creation of thousands of jobs by investing in infrastructure, particularly in the areas of maintenance of state roads, highways, bridges, and hydroelectric dams. He also supports legislation to make it easier for workers to join or form unions. De Leon supports subsidizing of small family farms over large corporate farms to stimulate the state's dairy industry and supports the Unfair Sales Act to protect small businesses. Environmental issues In regards to the environmental impact of Foxconn, De Leon is critical of the electronics company being allowed by the state to divert 7 million gallons of water from Lake Michigan with 2.7 million being either evaporated or incorporated in electronic products. Besides referring to Foxconn as a waste of tax dollars, De Leon believes the money should've been invested in renewable energy and protecting ecosystems. 'Campaign finance reform' De Leon believes political campaigns should not receive funding from corporations or super PACS, but rather be funded by individual donors. Some of his response not only comes from being a position supported by U.S. Senator Bernie Sanders, but also because of convenience store chain Kwik Trip donating $99,000 dollars to Scott Walker's campaign which De Leon claims Walker will give Kwik Trip $21 million dollars in tax giveaways. 'Partisan gerrymandering' De Leon supports establishing a non partisan redistricting organization similar to the California Citizens Redistricting Commission to resolve the controversial issue of partisan gerrymandering in Wisconsin for fair boundaries for Assembly and Senate districts. Healthcare De Leon is a strong supporter of a universal healthcare system and intends to convert BadgerCare Plus into a single-payer healthcare system. Social issues Marijuana legalization De Leon has been a supporter of legalizing medical and recreational marijuana. On his platform, he would legislate a comprehensive bill to legalize cannabis at both levels and provide protections including employment and housing. De Leon also suggests that the legal status of cannabis should be regulated in the same way alcohol is treated. LGBT Rights De Leon is an openly-gay man and is the Head Pastor of De Leon LGBT Christian Ministries, an LGBT affirming religious organization he founded in 2015. De Leon places a greater emphasis on legislating for additional protections for transgender people, especially in the areas of jobs, housing, adoption, and the ability for one to legally change one's gender, including nonbinary identities without the requirement of sex reassignment surgery. Gallery De Leon for Assembly logo (dark text).png|Campaign logo Nick De Leon campaign portrait.jpg|Campaign portrait Fall Facebook cover.png|Social media banner De Leon Climate flooding ad.png|Environment quote =External links * Nick De Leon - Ballotpedia * Nick De Leon for Assembly - Facebook * Nick De Leon official Twitter account * Nick De Leon official Instagram account References